No lo Intentes en casa
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: "No lo intentes en casa", esa era la advertencia del video pero ninguno de ellos la escuchó. Taichi y Yamato querían demostrar su valentía, Sora no sabe cómo terminó involucrada pero ninguno de ellos podrá escapar, cruzaron la puerta y llegaron a un punto donde la línea que divide a las pesadillas y la realidad se ha roto. Este fic es para el reto de Genee, en el foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic es para el reto de Genee, en el foro Proyecto 1-8

* * *

 **No lo intentes en casa**

* * *

 **Prologo**

—¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?

—Sí, con esto conseguiremos muchas visitas en nuestro canal, seremos famosos.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Exacto así que mueve tu trasero, trae tu cámara aquí y comienza a grabar.

Ambos adolescentes se internaron en la cueva, habían escuchado muchos rumores acerca de ese lugar por lo que decidieron si eran los primeros en grabar su interiro lograrían que su canal con dos suscriptores pasara a tener miles de suscriptores. Ciertamente los dos estaban asustados pero el hermano menor no quería mostrarlo, cuando abrieron un canal en youtube decidieron convertirse en los youtubers más populares, con dos años y dos suscriptores no era algo que pareciera posible.

En cuanto terminaron las clases se dirigieron con prisa hasta la cueva, tuvieron que tomar varios trenes para llegar e incluso gastar casi todos los ahorros que tenían para cubrir el viaje y comprar algunas botanas para el viaje. Los materiales que habían comprado para poder grabar habían sido los más costosos y también los más difíciles de llevar.

—Ahora grábame —ordenó el hermano menor. En cuanto la cámara se enfocó en él y su hermano le dio la señal comenzó con lo que sería la presentación —. ¡Buenos días, tardes o noches! Aquí está su amigo Kakaroto666 en una nueva aventura, mi hermano Radiz616 desde la cámara y yo entraremos a la Cueva del zombi, nombre que le fue dado desde que su dirección apareció en el popular juego "Ben and Ed".

El hermano menor se acercó a la puerta y movió los barrotes que la protegían, no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo pues esos se encontraban en un avanzado estado de descomposición, era evidente que había estado abandonado por varios años y que otros habían intentado lo mismo que ellos.

—Te dije que viniéramos antes —se quejó el menor —. No seremos los primeros y perderemos valiosas visitas.

—Necesitaba una luz y no pudimos venir porque estabas castigado.

—El vecino es un tonto, se enoja con facilidad.

—Entraste a su casa sin permiso.

—¡Lo necesitaba para el video, nuestros subscritores querían verme en esa cacería!

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario y decidió enfocarse en la cueva, no tenía muchos deseos de ver a su hermano quejarse por lo que consideraba un injusto castigo o porque no había grabado suficiente de la cueva. Como notó que se estaba poniendo oscuro activó el modo nocturno de su cámara. No veía nada que llamara su atención, solo era una cueva, probablemente una mina abandonada, no había investigado sobre el tema pues su hermano insistió en ser uno de los primeros. Ciertamente no lo culpaba por eso, era algo que también deseaba hacer, sabía que eran poco populares por lo que debían hacerlo antes de que dejara de ser interesante.

Mentalmente se quejó al ver sus zapatos cubiertos de barro y se lamentó por no haber llevado botas, en ese momento parecía lo más lógico pero ciertamente fue en lo último que pensó antes de hacer el viaje, una mirada a su hermano bastó para comprobar que él si había pensado en ello.

—El lodo nos dificulta a avanzar y la temperatura disminuye, probablemente sea por fantasmas.

Continuaron avanzando, cada vez el lugar se tornaba más oscuro por lo que tuvieron que tener el doble de cuidado con cada paso que daban. Varias veces tropezaron por lo que imaginaron que cuando salieran necesitarían de un baño. Eso a ninguno de ellos le molestaba pero esperaban que en su estado les permitieran subir al tren o acceder a un lugar donde asearse.

Los hermanos escucharon un terrible gemino y lo que parecía ser una advertencia. Ambos hermanos se detuvieron en ese punto y se dedicaron una mirada nerviosa. Ambos rieron por varios minutos antes de quejarse por la broma, alegando que no era divertida.

—Tus gemidos son muy falsos, al menos hubieras esperado a que abriéramos la puerta —comentó el menor mientras señalaba la puerta que se encontraba a varios metros de ellos.

—No trates de asustarme con ello, ambos sabemos que fuiste tú.

En cuanto el hermano mayor termino de hablar ambos se miraron fijamente. Ninguno dudaba que el otro estuviera diciendo la verdad y eso lo hacía mucho peor. Sus rostros adquirieron una mueca de terror y la linterna que el hermano menor llevaba cayó al suelo produciendo un eco que aumentó el miedo que experimentaban. Un gemido volvió a escucharse, esta vez sonaba como una persona a la que estaban torturando, por la intensidad con la que sonaba no dudaban que estuviera experimentando mucho dolor, poco después se escuchó otro como si al otro lado de la puerta hubieran un grupo de personas sufriendo.

—Debe ser un vago molesto porque invadimos su hogar.

—O algún youtuber que tuvo la misma idea que nosotros.

De no ser por el olor a azufre que cubrió el lugar se hubieran aferrado a esa idea y la idea de avanzar no hubiera sido tan aterradora. Había otro olor que no pudieron ni quisieron reconocer. La lámpara en la mano del hermano menor cayó al suelo y ambos corrieron sin mirar atrás.

No pudieron saber lo que había más allá del lugar al que llegaron y ciertamente no les interesaba. Subieron el video como habían planeado pero dejaron dos advertencias en la descripción. Dicho video pasó desapercibido por varios días, obtuvo varias reproducciones pero no la que ellos querían, incluso hubieron comentarios quejándose acerca de lo sobreactuado del video.

O al menos eso fue durante las primeras semanas, la popularidad del mismo aumentó cuando subieron un video en vivo para hablar de su viaje a la cueva. Lo primero que notaron los usuarios que estuvieron viendo la transmisión en su tiempo real fue lo mal que se veía el hermano menor, bajo sus ojos se notaban unos profundas ojeras y su rostro tenía una expresión inquietante, uno de los usuarios hizo una broma sobre eso y varios le dieron like a su comentario.

No habló sobre la experiencia del viaje ni siquiera dijo nada durante los primeros minutos del video solo se quedó viendo la cámara tratando de no llorar. La pantalla se puso en negro durante unos segundos para luego mostrar al hermano mayor quien lucía en las mismas condiciones que el menor. Jugó con sus manos antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Cuando dejamos la cueva creímos que todo había terminado pero solo fue el principio, las pesadillas nos han acompañado desde entonces, ellos están molestos, los hicimos enojar, nunca debimos haber ido, si ven este video "No lo intentes en casa" —en cuanto terminó de hablar tomó la pistola y disparó contra su cabeza, su hermano no tardó en imitarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Miranda Warning**

* * *

En cuanto Sora escuchó la puerta ser tocada supuso que debían tratarse de Hikari y de Taichi, después de todo eran los únicos que faltaban. Ese día se habían reunido en su casa, no tenían ningún motivo para hacerlo, nadie estaba cumpliendo años ni se trataba de una fecha especial, solo tenían tiempo libre y aprovecharon que todos podían acudir. Sora sabía que esos días no serían eternos y que conforme el tiempo avanzara ellos tomarían caminos diferentes, Jou había ingresado a la universidad y el siguiente lo harían ella, Yamato y Taichi.

Cuando abrió la puerta comprobó que estaba en lo correcto. Se hizo a un lado para que pudieran entrar. Hikari le pidió disculpas con la mirada por el retraso, un vistazo bastó para entender el motivo, Taichi tenía el cabello mojado, prueba de que se había bañado de último momento, el exceso de perfume que llevaba le hizo suponer que el motivo del retraso era un entrenamiento. Sora conocía a Taichi y sabía que solía tomarse muy enserio los entrenamientos, en especial cuando el campeonato estaba tan cerca.

—¿Dónde pongo esto? —preguntó Taichi mientras mostraba la bolsa que cargaba, en su interior Sora pudo ver varias gaseosas entre ellas su favorita.

—Creo que no faltaran las bebidas —comentó Sora con una sonrisa mientras le señalaba la mesa en donde estaba la comida que habían llevado.

Aquella reunión había sido idea de Mimi, ella lo había llamado Potluck, según había dicho era muy común en Estados Unidos y también muy divertido. A Sora le pareció una buena idea y también una forma de compartir lazos, cada vez que ella cocinaba ponía su corazón en lo que preparaba.

—Y la comida tampoco —agregó Taichi sorprendido al ver la cantidad de comida que había, especialmente de bocadillos que era lo más fácil de llevar —, aunque si Agumon estuviera tendría mis dudas.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo desear que Piyomon estuviera allí, si bien no había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que la vio la extrañaba. Incluso había preparado albóndigas sabiendo que su amiga las adoraba aun sabiendo que no podría estar allí. La existencia de los Digimon no era ningún secreto pero debían mantenerse bajo perfil pues la desconfianza por parte de ambos mundos permanecía.

Taichi y Sora tomaron asiento. Estando todos reunidos no era necesario que esperaran a nadie. El sonido de un estómago fue la más clara de las señales que indicaban que se estaban demorando demasiado. Sora no pudo decir cuál fue el estómago delator pero tenía sus sospechas.

—¡Buen provecho!

La comida inició. Sora se sirvió un vaso de su bebida favorita y una de las hamburguesas de Mimi. Al principio tuvo sus dudas pues recordaba el gusto de su amiga por hacer combinaciones peculiares, la primera vez que lo vio fue en el Digimundo aunque tenía sus sospechas pues ella estaba tomando clases de cocina.

No supo si Mimi había alterado la receta de las hamburguesas pues lo único que conocía de las mismas era que se trataban de una comida muy común en Estados Unidos pero sí que le gustaron. Una mirada al resto bastó para saber que pensaban en lo mismo. Todos se habían esforzado por hacer de aquella una reunión especial, algunos más que otros.

Un flash los distrajo a todos, era Hikari quien les había tomado una fotografía aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos. Mimi se quejó al haber sido tomada por sorpresa, no era que le molestara el que le tomaran una fotografía sino el que no le avisaran para retocar su maquillaje o posar. Hikari tomó varias fotografías antes de regresar a su posición.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —comentó Miyako mientras se colgaba del hombro de Ken, los dos habían llegado juntos y llevado bocadillos complementarios. Ken asintió aunque no tan animado como su compañera.

—Apoyo la idea —agregó Iori, si bien no tenía la efusividad de su amiga se notaba feliz al poder estar rodeado de sus amigos.

A Sora le hacía feliz ver a sus amigos reunidos, si bien hubiera deseado que los Digimon pudieran asistir guardaba la esperanza de que llegara el día en que humanos y Digimon pudieran convivir en armonía, sin desconfianzas, como iguales. Sabía que era difícil, que había humanos que no sentían simpatía por los Digimon y viceversa pero el haber conocido a Piyomon y los momentos que compartieron le hacían pensar que era posible solo debía mantener el amor en su corazón y nunca darse por vencido.

—Mi padre y Jim Kido han formado un grupo que se dedica a investigar el Digimundo, dicen que lo mejor es que nos mantengamos en el anonimato por el momento —agregó Sora, orgullosa de su padre, pocas veces lo podía sentir tan cercano a ella y es que él y su madre no tenían la mejor de las relaciones o al menos eso era lo que pensaba pues pocas veces podía verlos juntos.

—He estado pensando en estudiar leyes —comentó Taichi de pronto y todas las miradas se posaron sobre él.

Sora no sabía qué pensar sobre ello, conocía a Taichi y aunque confiaba en que podía lograr todo lo que se proponía no estaba segura de que ser abogado era lo suyo. Con toda la energía que tenía y todas las ofertas que le habían hecho en el ámbito del futbol era fácil sentirse confundida.

—Habla enserio —agregó Hikari.

—Gracias por el apoyo —agregó Taichi, su tono de voz denotaba lo contrario —. Cualquiera diría que no piensan que pueda dedicarme a la diplomacia.

—Así es —agregó Yamato —, eres demasiado impulsivo, podrías provocar una tercera guerra mundial.

—O acortar los lazos entre humanos y digimon —le dijo Taichi a modo de reto —, piénsalo, Agumon y yo podríamos encargarnos de las relaciones diplomáticas entre ambos mundos.

—Al menos sabes qué hacer —murmuró Jou quien se había dejado caer, lucía algo adormilado, de todos ellos fue el más difícil de convencer para que asistiera, no era nada nuevo, Jou solía ser demasiado aplicado con sus estudios.

—¿Qué pasó, superior Jou? —preguntó Mimi un tanto preocupada.

—No es nada —respondió Jou mientras se estiraba un poco —, es solo que la medicina tiene muchas especialidades.

—Jou es un buen doctor —agregó Mimi con determinación logrando que Jou la mirara un tanto confundido —, y sé que los digimon a los que ayudaste también piensan lo mismo.

—Gracias, Mimi.

La comida no faltó como Taichi había dicho pero tampoco llegó a sobrar. Entre tema y tema la comida fue desapareciendo hasta que no quedó nada. Al terminar Taichi le pidió la computadora prestada a Sora y buscó un video en el internet, desde que escuchó del mismo quiso intentarlo.

—¡Tienen que ver esto!—comentó Taichi emocionado mientras ingresaba a Youtube.

Sora fue la primera en sentarse frente a la computadora, tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que tenía planeado Taichi. Tenía sus sospechas pero no podía confirmar nada, no había hablado con él con frecuencia durante los últimos días pues había estado estudiando diferentes propuestas de universidades, a diferencia de Taichi ella no había terminado de decidirse aunque el diseño de ropa era lo que más le interesaba.

"¡Buenos días, tardes o noches! Aquí está su amigo Kakaroto666 en una nueva aventura, mi hermano Radiz616 desde la cámara y yo entraremos a la Cueva del zombi, nombre que le fue dado desde que su dirección apareció en el popular juego "Ben and Ed"." Fue lo que dijo el adolescente en la pantalla, a pesar de ser un video del que se había hablado mucho en internet ninguno de los niños elegidos, con excepción de Yamato, lo había visto o escuchado mencionar.

Ninguno habló durante el transcurso del video, de todos ellos eran Hikari y Mimi quienes lucían más afectadas especialmente la primera, la hermana menor a Taichi parecía tener un sexto sentido para ese tipo de cosas.

—No me gusta el terror —se quejó Mimi.

—No entiendo que tiene eso de terror —se quejó Yamato —, los de la banda querían ir a explorar pero todos se acobardaron en el último momento.

—¿Tú te animas? —le preguntó Taichi, en su voz se detonaba un claro desafío.

—Por supuesto, no creo en esas tontas advertencias sobre no intentarlo en casa.

—Kimodameshi —le dijo Taichi con el mismo tono de voz —. Mañana iremos a la cueva del video y dejaremos un muñeco al fondo como prueba de que estuvimos allí.

—¿Creen que sea una buena idea? —preguntó Sora no del todo convencida, no creía en el video pero sí en los peligros que podían encontrarse dentro de una cueva abandonada.

—Que fastidio —se quejó Miyako, si bien no se había asustado con el video también consideraba absurda esa prueba de valor.

—¡Vamos, Taichi! —le animó Daisuke.

Iori, Koushiro, Ken y Hikari se limitaron a negar, a ninguno de ellos le parecía una buena idea lo que Taichi proponía pero tampoco intentó hacer que Taichi y Yamato desistieran pues sabía lo obstinados que podían llegar a ser cuando se proponían hacer algo y más cuando los dos estaban involucrados. Eran amigos pero también rivales.

—Será mejor que los acompañe —dijo Sora con resignación —. No vayan a meterse en problemas.

Al día siguiente Yamato, Taichi y Sora se dirigieron a la estación de tren, cada uno con un bolso en que llevaban varias cosas que consideraban pudieran servirles para cumplir con la prueba de valor que se habían impuesto. Taichi y Yamato tenían la absoluta seguridad de que nada podría pasarles y Sora quería asegurarse de que no realizaran ninguna imprudencia más ninguno podía prepararse para lo que estaba por ocurrir.

La advertencia en el segundo video fue clara, los dos hermanos quisieron que su historia no se repitiera pero ni Taichi, Sora o Yamato lo vieron y cuando lo descubrieron fue demasiado tarde para retroceder, ellos llegaron más lejos que sus antecesores y se enfrentaron a la oscuridad frente a frente.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Potluck: Costumbre culinaria de Estados Unidos que consiste en cada invitado debe llevar un platillo.

Kimodameshi (肝試し) normalmente se traduce como "Prueba de Valentía", pero esta no es una traducción literal. La palabra kimo (肝) significa hígado, mientras que dameshi (試し) significa prueba. En Japón, el hígado es asociado con el valor. Así que una traducción más literal de kimodameshi podría ser "probar que se tiene agallas".

El nombre del capítulo hace referencia 221 del manga sayonara Zetsubou sensei, este se refiere a la frase que se utiliza en las series policíacas de Estados Unidos.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Prueba de valentía**

* * *

Como el lugar al que se dirigían estaba apartado de la ciudad tuvieron que caminar varios metros hasta llegar al lugar donde se haría la prueba. En cuanto bajaron del tren hicieron una pausa para comer, no había ningún motivo en específico para hacerlo, incluso podrían esperar a terminar con la prueba de valor, el que la comida se enfriara no era una excusa pues Sora se había encargado de guardarlo en termos que mantenían la temperatura adecuada.

—Puedo llevar tu bolso —se ofreció Taichi, Yamato no dijo nada pero con un gesto de mano le dio a entender que podía ayudarla.

—No se preocupen, con ayudarme a recoger es suficiente.

En cuanto terminaron de recoger lo que quedó del refrigerio Taichi le pidió a una de las personas que pasaban por allí que les tomaran una fotografía. Después de ello la cantidad de personas que veían comenzó a disminuir considerablemente, lo más extraño era que la mayoría callaban en cuanto los veían pasar.

Después de cruzar el puente solo se habían encontrado con una persona y ni siquiera era un explorador. Aquello le causó un mal presentimiento, no estaba del todo enterada sobre lo que ocurría en torno a la cueva pero sabía que varios youtubers habían hablado acerca del tema y que, los fanáticos del juego "Ben and Ed" habían querido resolver la verdad acerca del asunto. Se tranquilizó diciéndose que no debía tratarse de nada grave pues de momento lo único que se había confirmado era que el juego "Ben and Ed", tenía un final muy raro, ella lo había visto y entendía todos los rumores que habían salido del mismo, después de pasar todos esos niveles le resultó frustrante e inquietante. Mentalmente se enojó con quien se lo recomendó, muy gráfico.

—Si valoran su vida, aléjense.

Sora notó como las manos de ese viajero sudaban pero sus zapatos estaban limpios. Habiendo estado en una cueva abandonada eso sería imposible por lo que dedujo que no había ingresado a la misma. Su tono de voz era serio, propio de quien advertía de un gran peligro pero no agregó nada más. Antes de irse negó y les dedicó una mirada que parecía contener pena. Podría ser un habitante del pueblo o un bromista, pensó Sora, incluso podría ser un vecino de la zona cansado de los exploradores, eso podría explicar la ausencia de gente aunque nunca pudo confirmarlo pues Taichi le llamó diciéndole que no se quedara atrás.

—¿Pasó algo? —le preguntó Yamato en cuanto se reunió con ellos.

—No, nada, solo me he distraído.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios aunque ciertamente no había esperado que Yamato o Taichi cambiaran de opinión. Los conocía bien y sabía lo obstinados que podían ser, motivo de muchas peleas en el pasado. Apresuró su paso, prefería darle prisa a esa prueba y terminar antes de que pudieran meterse en problemas.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar señalado los rostros de Taichi y Yamato mostraron decepción. Si bien habían visto la cueva en un video al verla personalmente les resultaba más aburrida. Incluso Sora consideró que cumplir con la prueba de valor de Taichi no sería tan peligroso o imprudente como había pensado en un principio.

—¿Trajiste el muñeco? —preguntó Taichi mientras se sentaba en una piedra al lado de la cueva.

—Sí —Yamato le mostró a Taichi una muñeca de porcelana cuidadosamente tallada. Lo más llamativo de la misma eran los ojos, hechos de vidrio pero que si se miraban fijamente causaban algo de incomodidad.

—No dude que si alguien llega a verla en la cueva se asuste —comentó Taichi, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Para ingresar a la cueva tuvieron que ensuciarse. Había unas tablas que bloqueaban la entrada, probablemente habían sido puestas después de lo ocurrido con los hermanos youtubers pero la ausencia de cintas de advertencia descartaba esa teoría. El que las hubiera colocado alguien de la zona tenía más sentido si se consideraba la forma en que fueron pegadas.

En cuanto entraron les fue sencillo reconocer el lugar en el que estaban, las pisadas eran lo único que lo diferenciaba de lo que habían visto en el vídeo. Sora sacó la linterna que había llevado y la encendió, sabía que sus amigos insistirían en adentrarse en la cueva, pues los dos habían insistido en que dejar la muñeca en la entrada sería como no hacer la prueba.

Tenía frío pero eso no la asustó, estaba en una cueva y consideraba que eso era normal el que la temperatura bajara. Sacó un abrigo de su bolso, felicitándose por haberse preparado para la excursión pero cuando comprobó que no había funcionado de mucho comenzó a dudar. Un vistazo a Yamato y Taichi bastó para comprobar que ninguno de ellos tenía frío y eso le resultaba aún más extraño. Sora quería pensar que estaba siendo paranoica y que no todo lo que la había hecho sospechar no eran más que coincidencias, su experiencia le había demostrado que incluso lo más absurdo podría convertirse en realidad.

"Podría ser obra de un digimon", se dijo Sora aunque no estaba del todo segura, la entrada al Digimundo no estaba del todo bloqueada pero según había escuchado a Koushiro cada vez ejercían un mayor control sobre la misma. "O podría no ocurrir nada", se dijo Sora, con todo lo que se había hablado era tan fácil modificar la verdad y lo que pudo ser sola la imaginación de dos hermanos convertirse en algo fuera de control.

—Aquí está bien —comentó Yamato mientras retiraba el lodo de sus zapatos frotándolo contra una piedra.

—No creo poder dar un paso más, a este ritmo terminaré con zancos en los zapatos —se quejó Taichi mientras imitaba a Yamato.

Ambos colocaron la muñeca en una de las piedras mientras que Sora preparaba la cámara fotográfica. Solo tenía que tomar una fotografía, salir de la mina, con eso habrían cumplido con la prueba de valor, no parecía nada especialmente complicado y sin embargo fue en ese punto donde todo salió mal.

—Digan "Piyomon" —les dijo Sora sonriente.

Yamato y Taichi obedecieron. Colocaron sus mejores sonrisas mientras que decían lo que Sora les había dicho. En cuanto la fotografía fue tomada Sora se colocó en medio de los dos elegidos y al lado de la muñeca, esa fotografía fue más difícil de tomar y tuvieron que repetirla un par de ocasiones antes de asegurarse que estaba bien.

Sora escuchó un sonido extraño y se detuvo. Trató de concentrarse en la cueva y pudo reconocer de qué se trataba ese ruido. Se trataba de un llanto, probablemente de una niña pequeña, no estaba segura de su edad pero sí de que quien lloraba de ese modo estaba en problemas.

Salió corriendo sin decirle nada a nadie. Una niña estaba en problemas y eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Yamato y Taichi no tardaron en seguirla en cuanto notaron su escape pero ninguno de ellos había escuchado a una niña llorando por lo que no entendía los motivos que Takenouchi tenía.

Sora solo se detuvo cuando vio a una pequeña niña llorando. Tenía su vestido blanco cubierto de lodo, sus pies descalzos y su rostro cubierto por sus manos pero no había nada en ella que le indicara que estuviera lastimada. "Probablemente está perdida", se dijo Sora antes de acercarse a la pequeña.

Posó sus manos sobre el cabello negro de la niña y la acarició. Notó como su llanto se calmaba hasta desaparecer por completo. La niña levantó su mirada del suelo y posó sus ojos sobre los de ella. Su rostro también estaba sucio, sus ojos hinchados y su nariz roja por el llanto. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la niña antes de abrazarla.

—Te estaba esperando, mamá.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: Sin rastro**

* * *

Sora había desaparecido.

Taichi había visto la preocupación en el rostro de Sora antes de salir corriendo pero nada que justificara ese cambio de actitud. Intentó seguirla pero ni él ni Yamato pudieron encontrar nada que evidenciara la presencia de su compañera. La llamó, gritó su nombre en repetidas ocasiones pero en ninguna de ellas obtuvo una respuesta.

No había rastro de ella.

Si bien Taichi no creía que sucediera algo sobrenatural en esa cueva le preguntaba Sora. Tratándose de una mina abandonada eran muchos los peligrosos a los que se exponían, no quería pensar que Takenouchi hubiera tropezado y caído pero no podía sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

Yamato se unió a él en el llamado de la pelirroja y ambos se adentraron en la mina. Comenzaron a sentir como la temperatura descendía pero no lo notaron como una mala señal. Ajustaron su abrigo y continuaron con su camino, no podían desperdiciar el tiempo.

Ignorando lo sobrenatural las minas abandonadas eran peligrosas. Ellos tres lo sabían por lo que se habían asegurado de llevar en su bolso varias cosas que pudieran servirle en caso de eventualidad. Jou se había encargado de surtir el botiquín, de hecho les había dado muchas cosas más pero descartaron la mayoría.

Cuando Taichi tropezó, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en Sora. Ella había salido corriendo y no parecía afectarle las condiciones del suelo. Se puso de pie con rapidez, esperaba que su amiga hubiera disminuido la velocidad con la que había salido corriendo y pudieran encontrarla con prontitud. Ninguno sabía qué hora era en ese momento. La oscuridad del lugar los había obligado a utilizar una linterna pero esa no era señal de que hubiera anochecido, se habían adentrado mucho en la mina.

Con cada minuto que pasaba Taichi y Yamato se sentían más angustiados. Cuando propusieron aquella prueba de valor no pensaron que pudiera terminar de ese modo. Una parte de ellos quería creer que se trataba de una broma y que Sora los estaba castigando por su inmadurez pero ambos sabían que su amiga no solía hacer ese tipo de bromas.

—¡Sora! —volvió a llamarla Taichi, su voz denotaba la angustia que experimentaba.

No hubo respuesta y eso lo hizo salir corriendo seguido de Yamato. Ninguno de ellos había notado nada sobrenatural en el lugar ni siquiera habían pensado en los motivos por los que tantos parecían temer ese lugar. Sora no respondía y ellos temían que una viga en mal estado la hubiera golpeado.

No lo habían acordado, quizás porque lo consideraron obvio, pero el separarse no formaba parte de sus planes. Se suponía que era algo que debían hacer los tres juntos.

El sonido de unos pasos los hizo detenerse. Lo primero en lo que pensaron era que se trataba de Sora, incluso la llamaron para hacerle saber su posición pero nuevamente no recibieron ninguna llamada.

Taichi se volteó y apuntó con su lámpara tratando de dar con quien había producido esos sonidos pero no encontró a nadie. Buscó en varias direcciones y no obtuvo un resultado diferente. El sonido de pasos no volvió a repetirse, era como si dicho efecto hubiera sido producto de su imaginación.

Luego escucharon gemidos, el tono poco audible de los mismos lo hacían difícil de escuchar. Ni Yamato ni Taichi pudieron identificar aquel sonido, no se parecía a ningún animal que hubieran escuchado antes o a los sonidos que habían visto en películas, podría ser un animal sin descubrir o algo superficie rechinando.

Taichi sintió algo arrastrarse por su pierna, inseguro bajó la mirada encontrándose con cientos de insectos recorriendo su cuerpo. No supo en qué momento ocurrió y ciertamente no le interesaba. En ese momento su mayor preocupación era quitarse todos los insectos que recorrían su cuerpo. No parecía servir de nada, al contrario, sentía que cada vez que se quitaba uno este era reemplazado por dos cucarachas, diez hormigas, cinco lombrices y tres arañas. Sintió algo deslizarse dentro su boca y con horror comprobó que de la misma salían moscas y gusanos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Taichi? —le preguntó Yamato, lucía extrañado.

Él no supo que responderle. Su primer pensamiento fue quejarse por la cantidad de insectos que cubrían su cuerpo pero calló al notar que no había nada en su cuerpo. Las heridas que estos le habían causado no estaban y no tenía una respuesta para lo ocurrido.

—Deberías tranquilizarte —le dijo Yamato mas aquello no era un reclamo, en su voz se denotaba preocupación.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy asustado —respondió Taichi tratando de aparentar tranquilidad mas no pudo evitar que su voz temblara.

Prefirió no decir nada, no era el temor de que lo confundieran con un loco sino la ausencia de respuestas. Toda aquello se había sentido real, demasiado para su gusto, cada parte de su cuerpo recordaba las sensaciones experimentadas. Era algo que sin duda quería olvidar.

Yamato no dijo nada pero parecía no creer en nada de lo que había dicho. Agradeció por ello, Sora permanecida desaparecida y encontrarla era una prioridad. Ambos fueron quienes insistieron en realizar aquella prueba de valor, ninguno se perdonaría si ella resultaba herida por su imprudencia.

—¡Váyanse!

Un escalofrío recorrió a Taichi y a yamato cuando escucharon esa palabra. No sabían de dónde provenía aquel grito ni quién pudo emitirlo. Podría estar a pocos metros de ellos que no podrían verla por la oscuridad. Era un sonido desgarrador, una voz femenina que denotaba un profundo enojo.

—No nos iremos sin Sora —respondió Taichi y Yamato asintió.

Estaban asustados, sería inútil negarlo pero ese sentimiento era opacado por el deseo de volver a ver a la pelirroja del grupo. Ella podría necesitarlos y esa era suficiente razón para quedarse. Ellos eran niños elegidos y aunque no estaban acompañados de sus digimon harían sus emblemas brillar, abandonar a una amiga no era una opción.

—Ya es muy tarde para ella, si quieren vivir, márchense ahora y nunca regresen.

Aquella voz era diferente a la de la primera. No era de una mujer pero tampoco la de un hombre ni siquiera parecía ser de una persona o al menos no de una sola. Eran varias voces que hablaban al unísono, no había enojo sino preocupación y dolor. Ni Taichi ni Yamato habían escuchado un sonido tan agonizante nunca, ni siquiera en las películas de terror.

Una mirada bastó para que Taichi y Yamato tomaran una decisión. No se irían sin Sora, eso lo tenían claro desde el principio. Sabían que era peligroso, progresivamente aquella cueva había adquiriendo un tono lúgubre, y que sora los necesitaba, ninguno dudaba que continuara con vida. Ellos eran niños elegidos, no era la primera vez que se encontraban en una situación crítica y confiaban que, como en esas ocasiones, pudieran encontrar una salida.

Continuaron avanzando, adentrándose en terrenos desconocidos. Las voces se detuvieron pero no por ello se sentían más tranquilos. Frente a ellos se mostraron dos caminos, ambos acompañados de huellas, cualquiera podría ser el rumbo que Sora había tomado pero no tenían forma de saber cuál.

—¿Crees que debamos separarnos?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos negativos**

* * *

—No —había dicho Yamato después de una larga pausa —. Podríamos abarcar más terreno pero luego tendríamos problemas para encontrarnos además tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de este lugar.

—¡Sora! —gritó Taichi mas no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Esperaba que el motivo por el que no respondiera fuera porque se encontraba lejos y no en peligro.

Ella se había ido corriendo sin decir a donde se dirigía y ambos perdieron todo rastro de Sora. Conforme se adentraban en aquella mina abandonada las cosas se iban tornando tétricas. Les habían advertido que se fueran sin Sora, pero ni Taichi ni Yamato estaban dispuestos a irse sin su amiga, ambos se sentían responsables por lo ocurrido con la pelirroja.

—Detente —le ordenó Yamato —. Eso no funciona.

—No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras que Sora está desaparecida ¿Es qué no te importa?

—Claro que me importa pero no podemos actuar de manera impulsiva, algo extraño ocurre en este lugar y debemos ser cuidadosos si queremos encontrar a Sora.

La discusión fue interrumpida cuando escucharon el sonido de pasos acercándose. Lo primero en que pensaron era que se trataba de Sora pero los descartaron en cuanto apareció quien los producía. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no se trataba de un humano o al menos había dejado de serlo. Su piel tenía un tono morado y en varias partes se podía ver el hueso pues parte de su piel y músculos se desprendían conforme avanzaba.

Sus pasos eran torpes y la forma en que gruñía confirmaba que sus piernas se encontraban rotas. Sus uñas eran largas como garras y de ellas goteaba algo rojo que parecía sangre. Ni Taichi ni Yamato quisieron quedarse para comprobar qué era esa sustancia. Corrieron sin prestar atención al camino que eligieron y no se detuvieron hasta estar seguro de haber puesto una distancia considerable en medio.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Yamato con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

—No lo sé pero me ha recordado a los cadáveres de Corpse Party y no quiero comprobarlo.

Yamato utilizó su linterna para comprobar el lugar en el que estaba arrepintiéndose al instante. Las paredes de la mina estaban decoradas con cadáveres. En cada uno de esos cuerpos había una expresión de terror absoluto y por la posición en la que se encontraban era evidente que habían muerto en medio de un gran sufrimiento.

Unos pasos les indicaron que no se encontraban solos. Al voltear se encontraron con la creatura de la que minutos antes habían intentado escapar. Esconderse fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Taichi y Yamato pero no fue necesario que lo hicieran, esa criatura parecía ignorarlos. Pasó cerca de ellos pero sin llegar a tocarlos o dedicarles una mirada siquiera y se dejó caer frente a los cadáveres.

Sus gruñidos aumentaron de intensidad. Parecía como si se estuviera disculpando.

Continuaron avanzando. Regresar no era una opción, un derrumbe había bloqueado la zona por la que habían entrado. Podrían haber intentado remover las piedras pero algo los hizo detenerse, era la voz de una mujer que pedía ayuda, parecía ser la de Sora.

Ambos buscaron el origen de la voz. Tenían motivos para creer que era Sora la que pedía ayuda y más motivos para apresurarse, ese lugar era peligroso y por lo que pudieron comprobar era que los rumores que habían escuchado eran reales y que lo que ocurría en ese lugar podía ser peor.

—¿Desde cuándo las minas son tan grandes? —comentó Taichi en un intento por disminuir la tensión del momento, no funcionó realmente.

Yamato le dedicó una mirada molesta antes de seguir caminando. Taichi no volvió a decir nada. El silencio del lugar únicamente era interrumpido por la voz de Sora que los llamaba. Seguía notándose la angustia pero no pedía ayuda, su voz era la misma pero había algo diferente que ninguno de los dos lograba comprender.

Taichi quería creer que Sora había logrado resolver el problema en que se encontraba sola y que al igual que ellos buscaba una manera de que pudieran reunirse pero estando en ese lugar era difícil ser optimista. La luz no era un problema, aunque a poca distancia podía observarse con claridad lo que estaba cerca.

Y no era nada alentador.

Taichi pisó un charco e instintivamente dirigió su mirada a su pie. Se encontraba cubierto de una sustancia roja, pegajosa. Taichi no tenía dudas acerca de lo que era el líquido que cubría su calzado pero no quería pensar en sus orígenes y menos el motivo por el que había una cantidad tan grande en el suelo. Continuó avanzando, encontrar a Sora era una prioridad.

Escucharon la voz de Sora llamarlos una vez más. A esta comenzó a sumarse otras voces, niños, adultos, adolescentes, hombres, mujeres, era difícil saber de quién era cada una en especial cuando se unían más voces. Todas ellas tenían algo en común, con excepción de Sora todos mostraban experimentar un intenso sufrimiento.

Pero no había nadie cerca.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensaron Taichi y Yamato en un principio. Cuando sus miradas se posaron en los muros encontraron el origen de aquellos aterradores lamentos. En la piedra se encontraban tallados varios rostros, la mayoría mostraban una expresión de agonía. Hubieran creído que se trataba de una decoración de no ser por sus bocas, estas se abrían y cerraban, casi parecían estar en sincronía.

Continuaron avanzando, los ojos de los rostros en la pared seguían posados sobre ellos, como si esperaran que hicieran algo para librarlos de su sufrimiento. Era lo único que podían hacer. Quedarse a ayudar era imposible, no entendían lo que sucedía allí pero de seguir caminando podrían encontrar respuestas, o al menos eso era lo que ambos esperaban.

No sabían si estaban vivos. La forma en que se movían sus labios parecía sugerir lo contrario pero solo eran rostros tallados en piedra, quizás almas selladas o una ilusión. Lo real había perdido significado tiempo atrás, la esperanza era cada vez menor y el horror era lo único que quedaba.

Ante ellos se presentaron varios caminos diferentes. Ambos estaban confiados de estar en el camino correcto al escuchar la voz de Sora pero en ese momento no podían oírla. Intentar llamarla no era una opción, con tanto ruido era imposible que los escucharan o que ellos la escucharan a ella.

—¿Por qué siguen avanzando? —les preguntó una niña con cabello negro, su vestido blanco estaba cubierto de lodo.

—Sora nos necesita.

—¡Ella no los necesita! —gritó la niña, su voz hizo que los otros gritos se detuvieran.

Yamato y Taichi llevaron sus manos hasta sus oídos en un intento por mitigar el dolor que experimentaban. Cuando los gritos se detuvieron creyeron que se habían perdido la capacidad de escuchar pero después de unos minutos comprobaron que estaban en un error.

—¡Sora es mía! —volvió a gritar esa niña. Lucía furiosa, eso era seguro, tanto como lo era el hecho de que ella sabía dónde se encontraba Sora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: Sora**

* * *

—Necesito ver a Sora —le dijo Taichi y su voz denotaba clara molestia —. Ella es muy importante para mí.

—Tú eres mi papá —agregó la niña y su rostro se llenó de ilusión.

Resultaba extraño verla comportarse como una niña después de la forma en que los había amenazada. La primera impresión que tuvieron era que se trataba de un demonio pero en ese momento parecía una niña abandona. Si ella se hubiera mostrado de ese modo no hubieran duda en ayudarla y probablemente hubieran sentido empatía por una niña que parecía abandonada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Taichi sin entender nada de lo que decía.

—Tú amas a mi mamá, eso te convierte en mi papá.

—Y yo soy tu tío —agregó Yamato algo inseguro, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas pero estaba seguro de que esa era la única forma en que podrían ver a Sora.

Buscarla por su propia cuenta no parecía ser una buena idea. Ambos habían caminado por una largo rato y no parecían si quiera estar cerca de la salida. Una mina normal podía medir kilómetros y ese lugar en el que se encontraban no parecía tener final. Cada lugar prometía un horror mayor que el anterior.

—Sí, sí, eso mismo —agregó Taichi sin entender del todo el plan de Yamato —, y la familia debe estar unida, por eso debes llevarnos con ella.

—Cierto y podremos jugar para siempre —agregó la niña mientras comenzaba a bailar como si se tratara de una bailarina de ballet.

Cuando se detuvo los tomó de las manos. La fuerza con que los tomaba no parecía propia de una niña y la temperatura de su tacto era demasiado baja para cualquier ser vivo. Los dos sintieron un profundo deseo de deshacer ese contacto pero un pensamiento los detuvo, esa era la única forma que tenían para volver a ver Sora.

La niña los adentró a la cueva y les mostró lo que parecía ser un río rojo, Taichi y Yamato querían creer que eran las piedras las que le daban esa tonalidad pero era algo difícil de creer, lo que había en ese río se parecía mucho a las manchas que vieron en incontables lugares de la cueva. Subieron a un bote fabricado con huesos humanos, eso era algo difícil de ignorar, podían verse los cráneos y algunos incluso conservaban sus rastros humanos.

"Espéranos, Sora", se dijo Taichi mentalmente. Pronto te encontraremos y esto habrá terminado. Decir que tenía un plan sería mentira. Se habían adentrado demasiado por lo que encontrar el camino de salida no sería sencillo pero encontrar a Sora era su prioridad, tenía la esperanza de que cuando el grupo estuviera reunido todo sería más sencillo.

No había viento pero el viaje no fue silencio. A lo lejos podía escucharse un lamento, un grupo de personas gritando en sincronía, suplicando por una piedad que nadie les daría. "Probablemente vinieron por curiosidad, como nosotros", se dijo Taichi aunque esperaba estar equivocado. Quería ser optimista, hacer brillar su emblema y salvarlos a todos pero no conocía la forma, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"No lo intentes en casa", era la advertencia que acompañaba el video que lo había iniciado todo y en ese momento Taichi y Yamato comprendían el motivo del mismo, nunca fue una táctica para conseguir más reproducciones. Esa no fue la única advertencia que recibieron.

Llegaron a un muelle, también tallado en huesos pero no tuvieron tiempo de contemplarlo. La niña los tomó de la mano y los arrastró hasta lo que parecía ser una cabaña de madera. Entraron y comprobaron que así era. Tenía una apariencia rústica y no había nada en su interior que pareciera sacado del infierno. Taichi y Yamato se hubieran sentido tranquilos de no ser porque sabían el lugar en el que se encontraban y por la presencia de Sora frente a la fogata.

Ver a Sora debería ser motivo de alegría. En su cuerpo no podía apreciarse ninguna señal de tortura y su posición denotaba tranquilidad pero eran sus ojos los que delataban un daño muy profundo. Taichi se paró delante de Sora pero sus ojos no lo reflejaron y ella se comportó como si no estuviera en ese lugar.

—Sora —la llamó Taichi —, ¿puedes escucharme?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Estás bien?

Sora no se movió.

—Soy yo, Taichi, y allí está Yamato. Lo siento, Sora, promete resolver esto —agregó Taichi con dificultad.

Sora seguía sin reaccionar y lo odiaba. Cuando se adentraron en ese lugar ninguno de los dos creyó que terminaría de esa forma, se suponía que solo era una leyenda, algo que un par de hermanos exageraron para volverse populares.

Yamato se acercó a ella y pasó su mano delante del rostro de Sora. Los ojos de la pelirroja no lo siguieron en ningún momento y aunque la observó fijamente no la vio parpadear en ningún momento. Tomó sus signos vitales y encontró un débil pulso. Estaba viva pero su alma era lo que se encontraba ausente.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿Yo? Nada —respondió la niña con una inocencia que los hubiera engañado de no haber visto su faceta más oscura —. Fue Él, nuestro amo, mamá no parecía reconocerme y tuve que llevarla con Él.

—¿Quién es él?

—No lo saben —les dijo la niña incrédula —. ¿Cómo pueden no saberlo? Él fue quien creo este lugar, Él es el dueño de nuestras almas, Él fue quien liberó este pueblo del pecado de sus habitantes y les dio el castigo que merecen —con cada palabra el rostro de la niña comenzaba a adquirir una expresión siniestra —. Nuestros antepasados le prometieron lealtad pero les dieron la espalda, fue culpa de ellos que nos trajera a este sitio, debieron cumplir su palabra.

Taichi y Yamato abrazaron a Sora con fuerza. Querían transmitirle todo el cariño que sentían y hacerle saber cuánto lamentaban la situación en la que se encontraban. Sintieron la mano de Sora posarse sobre ellos. Se trataba de una señal débil pero seguía siendo una señal de que Sora no estaba del todo perdida.

Un olor a podredumbre cubrió el lugar. Taichi y Yamato se acercaron a Sora con la esperanza de hacerla reaccionar. Al ver que todos sus intentos fueron en vano decidieron que ese era el momento de escapar. Encontrar una cura para Sora se había convertido en una prioridad. No pudieron hacerlo, algo los detuvo y no fue la niña que los mantenía cautivos.

La puerta se abrió y una figura encapuchada apareció del otro lado. No parecía tener pies, al verlo se tenía la sensación de que estaba flotando. Alzó una mano pero de la manga solo podía verse una mano huesuda sobresalir. La niña lo saludó con una reverencia un tanto exagerada. Taichi y Yamato pudieron apreciar una expresión de terror en el rostro del ente que los había llevado a ese lugar.

—Espero que nuestros invitados se estén portando bien.

No era posible ver el rostro del encapuchado, ni siquiera si había un rostro debajo de su capucha. Su voz parecía venir de todas partes como si se tratara de un eco. Frente a ellos se encontraba la identidad a la que la pequeña llamaba Él.

—Hay algo especial en ellos, una luz que me resulta repulsiva pero que puede serme muy útil, el valor, el amor y la amistad incrementaran mis poderes considerablemente, o me destruirán, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

—Pero son mi familia —intentó detenerlos la niña, mas al ver la mano esquelética de Él calló —, como usted ordene, amo.

Taichi rodeó la mano de Sora con la suya y apretó la de Yamato con fuerza. Había buscado una salida pero no encontró ninguna. Una pequeña luz brotó de los antiguos niños elegidos.


End file.
